


The Ghosts of the Crystarium

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: And Lots of It, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Foreplay, One Shot, POV Second Person, Penetration, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, WoL is same height or slightly taller or shorter than our boi just to make things easier, race it up to you, reader POV, the WoL is female this time only because I realized I forgot to mention lube or preprep and I want, this is a mighty thirst, vanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: You did your best to appear as normal as you possibly could. Just the Warrior of Darkness taking a trip through the Musica Universalis, nothing more. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, you did need to go into the market today, just not for the type of goods most came here for.





	The Ghosts of the Crystarium

The markets in the Crystarium were always crowded in the mornings, busy folk buying up necessities, and all varieties of workers preparing for their days. It never reached the levels you saw at Ul’dah where it was shoulder to shoulder and suffocating, but you did have to watch where you were walking to make sure you didn’t run into anyone. 

You did your best to appear as normal as you possibly could. Just the Warrior of Darkness taking a trip through the Musica Universalis, nothing more. It wasn’t _necessarily_ a lie, you did need to go into the market today, just not for the type of goods most came here for. 

Earlier, you had awoken to the smell of fresh rolanberry muffins and a click of your door shutting. You knew who had visited and cursed yourself for not waking sooner to tell him good morning, but were grateful for the surprise breakfast. The muffins were delicious, as expected, and next to them was a note in a red envelope with your name written neatly on it. You recalled the message in your mind, his voice as clear as night in your thoughts. 

_Good morning,_

_It’s a lovely day today. Meet me in the markets at the 9th hour and don’t be late. Please wear something comfortable~_

_-G’raha_

You shivered remembering the first sentence, your body conditioned to associate those innocent words with something much more perverse. It was the code phrase that he invented just for the two of you, you’re own little secret; to say you were in the mood for some fun in someplace you shouldn’t. Many times you had burned each other’s ears with it, causing red cheeks and tactical slips from conversations into shadows, always with the risk of being caught. It was amazing how simple words could hold so much power, the need already stirring within you just thinking about them.

You had done what asked, opting for a very loose-fitting blouse from Eulmore and your favorite linen bottoms that slipped on and off easily. The suite manager complimented the outfit as you left the Pendants, making you wonder if you chose something a little too loud for what you were attempting to do, but the time kept you from backtracking. You had worn far more attention-grabbing garb before and managed to slip away unnoticed, you could surely do it again.

Veinly browsing for goods, you kept your eyes searching for any sign of him, your heart pounding rapidly in anticipation. You first checked the usual spots where he’d normally hover, waiting to sweep you away. No sign of him. You asked a few passersby if he had been seen browsing wares today. No one had spotted him. Chewing on the inside of your cheek, you opted to wait a few minutes before searching again, a new shop catching your eye. 

The elf running it seemed disinterested in customers as she organized a pile of books for sale, ignoring you as you approached. Did she not know who you were? If you were a different kind of person, you might have been offended by the rudeness, but the lack of small talk and constant questioning about your adventures left you thankful. Picking out a book with a vibrant green cover, you sigh and began flipping through it.

“Pray...don’t react.” you heard a familiar voice whisper in your ear, hot breath tickling it. Freezing, you pretended to be carefully inspecting a page as the hairs on the back of your neck stood, suddenly hyper-aware of the presence behind you. “Lovely day, isn’t it~” he whispered once more, this time pairing it with a gentle kiss pressed on the back of your neck. The phrase sent a wave of heat between your legs and you exhaled shakily. You glanced around, waiting for a reaction to G’raha’s actions, but to your surprise, saw none. His crystalline hand stroked your cheek and moved to draw playful circles down your arm, but you couldn’t see it. Realization sunk in and you huffed. You didn’t know spells invisibility were allowed in this game.

“That’s cheating…” you grumble under your breath causing him to silently snicker, his smile pressing into your neck. You glance up at the shopkeep, their focus locked onto examining a tome, completely oblivious to what was unfolding in front of them. Not that you thought they would care if they could see the Exarch anyways. 

A warm hand snaked its way under the hem of your shirt, teasing the skin and making your belly jump. “Enjoying that book for a moment, if you would...” he ordered huskily, his presence shifting from behind you to in front while the hand stayed in place. Ever so slowly, you felt his other hand sneak up, both careful to move as not to disturb the fabric and give themselves away. As they scaled higher and settled on your sides, you realized he was on his knees and had but a moment to prepare yourself before the pressure of his mouth made itself apparent between your legs. You hid your gasp under the guise of a cough and cleared your throat as you flipped through several pages, your eyes darting to the shopkeep and the people nearby. You could feel the fire burning on your cheeks as his mouth worked against the fabric of your pants, the heat seeping through, and making you visibly tense as the stimulation increased. 

Just as you were sure your body was about to give way, he stopped and removed his hands swiftly as a small breeze blew through, camouflaging the movement. You felt a gently pat on your rear and sighed, forcing your body to return to a more natural pose despite the intense need stirring south. You didn’t need to be able to see G’raha to know he was grinning, riding the high of what they just got away with. His arm brushed against yours deliberately, signally he was up and it was time to move on to more exciting venues and you gladfully agreed. The shopkeep looked at you annoyed as you placed the book back and you bowed an apology before scurrying off, avoiding eye contact.

“You’re going to kill me.” you say playfully through gritted teeth, your voice drowned out by the talking of the crowds.

“I’ve only but started, my dear~” his disembodied voice retorts, one of his hands keeping to your back as to not lose track of you. 

“And when do I get to have my fun?” 

“By all means, if you find a chance, I urge you to take it~ Just mind looking foolish to the onlookers, yes?” His teasing voice lingered in your ear, the increasing arousal not hidden well in his tone. 

Pursing your lips at the challenge, you let him guide you through the area while both of you scouted for a good destination. Your mind buzzed with possibilities before your mind fell to the group in front of a busy market board. A fierce blush formed as your imagination took hold and you began to lead him there, his excited gasp once he realized making your heart jump with excitement. 

“Ah, but of course~” 

Trying to keep the telling grin off your face, you stop in front of the marketboard, a hume couple to you left and a group of drahn on your right. Surrounded. took this moment to nip your ear, tugging ever so slightly and making you squeak in front of the other shoppers.

Multiple eyes turn to you and you bashfully brush some hair out of your face. “T-thought I saw a rodent scurry by my feet.” you lied and fixed your gaze back on the board. You could feel his lips curl around your ear in amusement as he continued, his body pressed to your back, his scent more apparent now than before. Just then, something familiar poked your bottom and you sucked through your teeth feigning interest in an offer as you plotted. Two could most certainly play at this game. Seeing your opening, you shift your weight and his breath hitches as his hands grasp at your arms desperately. You couldn’t contain your smirk and covered your mouth, doubling down on your facade before trying different movements, thanking your recent dancer training for the added hip control. 

You find a rhythm and begin humming, pretending to be simply rocking your hips to a song trapped in your head. G’raha’s head pressed into your neck as his hands squeezed, his hair tickling your skin. His body began to tremble and his breathing increasing, encouraging you to keep up the pace, which you were kind enough to do. It was only when he accidentally let a moan slip that you stopped, eyes wide and a guilt pulling at your lips. The others looked around questioningly as he tapped your arm and you retreated together when suspicion had died down, his panting loud next to you. 

“How are you faring~?” you tease him smugly, your victory flag waving. Without warning, what you deduced was his hand cupped your groin, his fingers wiggling as they applied pressure, making you gasp loudly and squirm.

“I believe I could ask you the same, my dear. Pray don’t lose your balance~ You seem faint.” He whispered in front of you, a kiss sneaking onto your lips to help hold back the moan. Your brows furrowed as you concentrated to stay upright, the compromising position making the pleasure that much sweeter. 

“Quiet~ or does my beloved desire the entire building to hear your ecstasy? I can grant that~”

His middle finger traced teasingly where you wanted to be touched the most and began to draw little circles, stars popping in your vision. _Oh, wicked white._

“The Warrior of Darkness!” a voice rang happily from behind you making your heart jump into your throat. G’raha stopped the stimulation for a moment to let you turn and greet the citizen, a kind man you had collected several animal hides for in exchange for some gil.

“Hello! Um…”

“Bernie!”

“Y-yes, Bernie! I must apologize for not recalling your name. It’s j-just I meet so many people.” you stumble over your words, still aware of the warm hand teasingly between your legs, unmoving. You didn’t trust it to stay that way and swallowed hard, summoning all the strength of the gods to help you keep quiet. 

“Aw, I understand! Busy one you are! I’ve been looking for ya actually.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, predictably, the playing continued around your crotch, this time accompanied by teeth grazing the exposed skin of your neck. 

“H-have you now? Whatever it is, I’ll do my best t-to HELP-“ the last word came out butchered as the heel of G’raha’s palm ground into you in just the right way, making your knees almost buckle.

“Are you well, Warrior?” the concern in the hume’s voice making you flush at its innocence, his hand about to reach out to aid you. You quickly shooed it away and gave him a weary look.

“I believe I-I have caught a stomach bug of some form. Random p-pains here and there. I’ll be fine, though! I have tonics at home for it.” you said as you wrapped your arms around your waist, sweating bullets.

Bernie frowned and took a step back, likely not wanting the same illness. “Oh, well you shouldn’t force yourself to stay out of bed today. Heroes need rest too!”

You nodded in agreement and bit the inside of your lip as the hand finally shifted to instead stroke your thighs. 

“Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I have seen the Exarch this morning. My son told me you had asked about him and thought I should let you know.”

“Oh? Pray tell where you saw him.” you could feel G’raha’s hidden smile as you acted obliviously, his kisses trailing up to your ear and back down your jaw.

“He had left the Pendants and slipped away towards the barracks. He normally does check on the trainees from time to time, so you’ll likely find him there!”

You pretended to take a mental note of the location and thanked him for the information which made him puff up proudly.

“Anything for you, Warrior of Darkness! If there is anything else you need, please remember to call on ol’ Bernie.”

“T-thank you, Bernie. Have a nice day.”

“ _A lovely day,”_ G’raha whispered into your left ear, making the throb between your legs that much more agonizing. 

As soon as Bernie was out of view, you relaxed and grumbled under your breath, “You’re a menace.” earning a lustful chuckle that made your knees weak. 

“I apologize, my dear” he began, “but I simply could not let the opportunity pass me by~ How delicious you sounded struggling so.” His hunger was addicting, causing your own to rise to match it. 

“I think...It’s time we both make a disappearing act.” you reply with a seductive tone, hoping it was enough to bring him to end the foreplay. Judging by the low growl, it had achieved the goal and his presence faded from you, leaving a vulnerable pit growing in your stomach. 

A handful of heartbeats passed before a massive gust of wind swept through the area, everyone turning away and trying to keep a hold on belongings, helpless yelps echoing. A brilliant, albeit extravagant distraction. It actually threw you off balance slightly, but a warm invisible arm caught you right as a command was huskily spoken in your ear.

“ _Vanish_.”

A tingle danced over your body as G’raha backed you away from the crowds, his need pressing hotly into your backside and wet kisses trailing up your neck. Once the spell completed, you were completely undetectable visibly except to your partner in crime, who you could finally see; one of the perks of the spell having been cast by the same person. 

Turning to face him, your eyes ate up the desperate display before you: His face flushed and his ears at attention, likely caused the mixture of arousal and adrenaline, red and white hair disheveled from repeatedly wiping the sweat from his brow, and lips parted as he gazed at you with dilated pupils. 

Not desiring to waste any more time, you pressed into him, your hand moving to caress his erection through his robes, the airy moan following stirring that hunger inside of you. He was shaking, the thrill of it all pushing him to his limits and driving him to pull you towards the nearest secluded spot against the stone staircase leading towards the Ocular. 

The grass underfoot shifted as you moved in sync, clothes being lifted and tugged to expose your most intimate of places, but still keeping them on your bodies in some fashion in case a quick escape was needed. You found yourself becoming jealous of your lover’s robe being so easy to manipulate to get the deed done, but thanked the twelve that your clothes worked in your favor today. 

The cold stone of the staircase kissed your back making you wince, but the heat from G’raha as he ground his hips into yours, his left hand cupping and playing with your breasts as he did so, warmed you back up nicely. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck, anchoring yourself to him before he scooped your left leg over his crystal forearm, raising it and exposing your entrance to him. The temperature difference from the air made you clench and shiver, but it only seemed to make the sensation from his heat returning to you that much better. G’raha teased you, letting the shaft grind and slide against your sex at a frustratingly slow pace. You groaned loudly and pouted, making him tsk and place his thumb over your lips. 

“Don’t forget that they can hear us still, my dear~ Wouldn’t want to end our _lovely day_ early now would we?” 

The trigger set you off immediately, drawing out a whimper, and your body eagerly received him as the tip slipped in, his own moan slipping out of his mouth. Your gaze focused on the trees in front of you as he moved his hips, that delightful fog clouding your mind as the pleasure built. Your ears picked up on footsteps walking up and down the stairs, conversations being had unknowing of what was happening merely steps away. 

He clung to your body as his thrusts became more rigid, his ears pinning themselves down, his tell that he was getting near moaning levels. The first one slipped out quietly enough that the noise of the Universalis drowned it out, but you knew that wasn’t going to be the case for long. Deviously, you slipped your leg off his arm and around his waist, making him pause in confusion. 

“Hold the moan~” you whisper before using your leg to slam his hips back into you, your breath hitching and him crying out. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and shot you a look that only stroked your ego. People had stopped around you, looking for the source of the noise. Stifling a laugh, your hips wiggled and he bit onto his thumb, his eyes fluttering at your movements. 

Your dominance didn’t last long before the red of his eyes glinted and he moved to hoist you up, both legs now wrapped firmly around him. He checked his surroundings for the okay and fixed his sights back on you.

“The price for that one is steep, my dear~” he threatened under his breath, hs stance shifting to an angle you were _very_ familiar with. Your eyes widened and you buried your face into his shoulder in preparation. It did little good however as the assault began, his cock striking at exactly where you loved it too, your belly lurching with each thrust and the moans beginning to build in the back of your throat despite your self-control. 

“ _G’raha…!”_ you warn as silently as you can, your thighs beginning to tremble. You cover your mouth with your hand as he clamped his teeth onto your shoulder, his breath shallow and desperate against your skin. 

The climax hit you harder than you were anticipating, your head shooting back and a cry scratching at your throat to be released. All senses dulled at once as his final heavy threats sent him exploding inside of you, his knees buckling and the stone stairs becoming your extra support. His strangled moans muffled into your flesh as he dropped to his knees, taking you with him. 

The wave passed and you both kissed each other passionately, riding the moment together as sobriety lifted the haze. 

Curious bystanders that had caught the sounds of your performance were beginning to search for where the odd noises had come from and you took that as your cue to leave. Robes, pants, and shirts sloppily put back into place, you slipped away hand in hand towards the Pendants, the area far less guarded than the tower making it the perfect hideaway. 

With the shutting of the door, G’raha let the spell dissipate, the exhausted sigh after showing that he had spent far too much energy keeping it up for as long as he did. He was covered in sweat and looked like he had been through a battle, everything hanging off of him incorrectly and his hair falling out of its tie.   
  
You both looked at each other, guilty smirks and giggles breaking the silence between you as you fell into each other’s embrace, fatigue setting in and causing you to side to the floor.

“How invigorating…” he spoke, kissing the top of your head.

“There’s gonna be questions after that one. We were far too noisy…” 

“I have heard rumors the Musica Universalis has had hauntings recently. How simply dreadful that they are occurring during the day! Mousy whimpers and moans, they say.” G’raha joked as he poked at your sides. 

“My moans are not mousy!” you shot back and stuck out your tongue only to squeak when he took it between his lips and brought you in for a kiss. Your face heated as you defeated yourself and you broke the kiss to hide your face under his chin.

“Mousy, but absolutely intoxicating all the same.” 

You huffed and nip at his collar bone, granting you a pleased gasp. “We’ll need to pick a spot farther away for next time. I don’t want too many people actively listening for _odd noises_.”

“Farther away?”

You pursed your lips in consideration. “Your trip to Eulmore is coming up soon. What a shame that the ghost will follow you there, constantly grabbing at your attention.” 

His teeth showed proudly in his smile and his ears flicked with excitement. “I fear there is nothing I can do but entertain the ghost so that they may find some much-needed peace. Tis a heavy burden I’m willing to bear.”

“Good.” you state as you sit up on your knees and play with his hair, the rush beginning to return to you once more just at the thought. “Because you’re the only one that lay _this_ spirit to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write.
> 
> I apologize for some of the jankiness in the fic. I was constantly interrupted and had to change some things last minute when I realized I messed up a couple of things. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed none the less and please look forward to more fics on this type of theme (at least two others)


End file.
